


Prisoner of War

by ZillaShade



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillaShade/pseuds/ZillaShade
Summary: After being locked away a Blood Elf has an unexpected savior...if he can be called that. (Jaideng RP snippet)
Relationships: Male Draenei/Male Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft)
Kudos: 7





	Prisoner of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a novelized Role Play snippet featuring my character, the blood elf Jaideng, and my Husbands character, the Draenei Mordulin. It's the same Jaideng that's featured in my story "The Last Stand" though this takes place long before that happens. I do want to make something important very clear as I've gotten concerning comments on this story in the past. The events that transpire in this are not good things. This did not lead into a healthy relationship. It was in fact very toxic for a very very long time and in fact it is the relationship briefly referenced in the first chapter of "The Last Stand" which directly resulted in what happened to him therein. Jaideng is not a mentally stable individual. He has severe survivors guilt, PTSD, and suffers from bouts of suicidal ideation. He often feels that he deserves to suffer.
> 
> RAPE IS BAD AND ABUSE IS NOT LOVE.

Jaideng woke from another fitful nap. Locked in the windowless structure he couldn't tell how long he'd been asleep but the amount of fatigue still present told him it couldn't have been more then an hour if even that. He was in too much pain to sleep and when he did he was plagued by confusing nightmares. He couldn't stop shivering but he was covered in sweat and felt like he was being boiled alive. He was endlessly hungry and thirsty but he'd already gone through most of the rations he'd been left and felt bloated, uncomfortable from it all. He was sore and bleeding along his arms where he'd scratched his skin raw, the tips of his fingers swollen and bleeding from trying to pry open the door. 

Pushing himself up he whimpered. He felt like he was dying. He couldn't do this much longer. Leaning against the door he began calling for help using the Common tongue.

Outside a Draenei was traveling nearby.

Dear Light, sometimes port business at Auberdine was boring work. His more recent weeks consisted of escorted travels between his people's sudden new capital on the island, to this busy port town so near to the night elven capital. At times, Mordulin would even find himself there. Rarely was he ever a representative in Stormwind, as humans were not overly fond of the Draenei, so his route was a limited one.

Securing trade and being cordial with the local Night Elves...sometimes it took all of Mordulin's concentration and patience. The females of this race were...hasty. Violent. Overly emotional. Pushy and, unfortunately, also the majority.

This was also one of those days Mordulin was feeling smothered. His escorts were never the same for too long...at best, he may keep the same assistants for a year. A few months was about all he could stand, and it was within his power to fire them and hire different ones.

They usually lost their jobs when they interrupted his morning coffee or started butlering him, which, and Mordulin's Superior warned many different Draenei MANY times, Mordulin could not stand.

Mordulin was not a helpless High Secretary, and few people seemed to understand it.

He left his escorts guarding an empty room in Auberdine. A very incorrect room number on purpose as he left his much loved, decorated brown elekk at the stable.

This was to be a short walk into the wilderness, just to clear his head.

He vaguely knew the surrounding area, the coast line and its ashen, pebble flecked beaches. He knew to avoid the moonkin and nightstalkers, he knew what few striders here were oddly aggressive. The furbolgs? Not a problem. A fast learner he was fluent with their language, and with a tribe on Azuremyst it was now a course most Draenei citizens had to take.

The air was nice here, clean, slightly salty from the seawater rolling in nearby. He didn't like how dark it was here, even during day hours, but he couldn't complain too much. It was on the cool side for a northern environment, his favorite.

He walked on, and becoming fascinated with the foliage and various Azeroth mushrooms and mineral stone he was happening upon, he figured a slow trot away from the path wasn't too bad.

He had a good memory, a keen, mature memory.

He could find his way back. He wasn't a fool, and traveled with his staff he currently used as a walking stick, his shoulder guards and armored anklets under his issued robes. He wouldn't be caught unprepared.

As he went he thought he heard something different from bird chatter and mole cricket calls from deeper in the woods. He thought he could see elven lantern work, but the night elven wisps were tricky things.

It could be a family's hut, or it could be nothing.

He wasn't even sure if it was his place to intrude or investigate what he thought he saw -- and what if then, it was a moonkin cave? On the side of one of their small mountains in the area? He certainly didn't want to run into that. He was already starting to become uncomfortable with that possibility.

Still, deciding to push forward, the sooty, gray-blue elder Draenei approached what he finally came to realize was in fact some kind of...goodness what ...WAS it, really. A storage facility?

No windows, no smokestack.

A flat, one floor stone and brick building, very misplaced dwarven construction. There was a door, certainly, and he approached the side of this long, rectangular building to look through what appeared to be a small sliding window on the door.

He pressed his thumb gently on the slide and the thin wood tucked away, revealing small metal bars and a one room interior. It smelled stale, and with no light, he couldn't tell what was in here. This tiny window on the door...did not show him much. Food here? Metals, materials? What?

Jaideng had stopped, pressed against the door as he was, when he heard someone approaching. He held his breath when he saw the window slide back. Niakel, the druid she was thinking herself to be helping him, always announced herself so this couldn't be her. He was nervous for a moment knowing he was in enemy territory but after a moment his desperation won out and he reached up and gripped the edge of the window with one hand, only enough room for his bloodied and bruised fingers to fit out, "Hello? Please...let me out." he gasped in common, voice cracking slightly from over use.

Mordulin, startled, trampled backward awkwardly a couple steps, mouth hung open. A prison! For some poor Alliance folk, good, dear Light no. How awful. Mordulin's hands shook, his mind raced. It was commonplace for him to scan doors for traps, and finding one based on natural magics, he still managed to disarm it.

Thorns appeared temporarily, tight brown vines unwinding from the door handle.

It was a good thing he hadn't gripped the handle too early, Light knows what he would have been poisoned with.

Only now, he tore open the door with such force, its hinges creaked and snapped. He worried deeply for whoever was inside, and from the sound of it, he guessed some high elven folk he hadn't met yet.

"Come out! You're safe!" he spoke in accented common. His Draenic was still very thick.

Leaning against the door as he had been, having it abruptly torn open caused Jaideng to tumble out onto the ground. He was briefly blinded by the light, even dim as it was, and held a hand up as he blinked up at his...savior. He mentally cursed as he took in the appearance of the Draenei. He wasn't all that familiar with the new arrivals beyond the fact that they came from Outland where they clashed with his people...he'd never seen one in person though. His second realization was that this man had a very strong arcane presence and he was frozen in place in a mental war with himself not to attack him for it.

The light in the strangers emerald eyes and the pallor of his gold and rust hair told Mordulin volumes, and he cussed mentally. He'd done something unforgivable, releasing an Alliance prisoner.

He had to get a hold of the situation again, and having been tricked to open the door and still in some shock, he couldn't come up with anything better than a non-convincing command. "St-stay where you are!"

It was enough to snap Jaideng out of his trance. The gig was up obviously and faced with the prospect of being shoved back into his cage he suddenly wasn't as interested in trying to steal the Draenei's mana...not that he would have wanted to anyway, stealing from the living especially the sentient was a step down a dark road. Scrambling away he turned over and stumbled back to his feet trying to flee, though his steps were unstable and he tripped over every stick and stone in his path.

Mordulin grabbed at his own hair with both his hands, for a moment gripping it out of extreme panic. There was a blood elf getting away and HE let it out. It was a terrifying thought for the loyalist.

Swinging his staff into place on a strap on the back of his robe, Mordulin manically gave chase, barreling through the brush and low lying branches after the elf.

Jaideng had no chance of outrunning his healthier pursuer, ill as he was. He wasn't even really looking where he was running anymore and wound up losing his balance and slipping down a short incline. Coming to rest at the bottom he was slow to push himself to his hands and knees, dizzy and light headed.

Hooves did not manage sudden inclines well, especially if they were unexpected, and the terrain foreign. Mordulin was top heavy when in pursuit of things, and the hill ended up being a terrible obstacle. Before falling down the incline he threw an ice spell that flew off into the distance over Jaideng's head.

He landed farther ahead of the fleeing elf, being heavier he rolled farther, and he was struggling to get up, his back having struck a tree. Still, he snarled fiercely at this escaping prisoner, and knowing he didn't have time he summoned a powerful, advanced fireball spell and threw it at Jaideng.

Jaideng flinched down, blinking in surprise at the ice spell that had shot over his head. He was slow to turn back and barely registered the fireball in time to move and even then he only avoided taking the full brunt of it. He still felt the burn of the flames along one side but he was more staggered by his bodies natural ability to absorb some of the arcane energy with the attack, reducing the power and saving him from taking any horribly grievous injury. He was stunned more from the sudden short relief to his withdrawal then to the pain of any injuries.

Mordulin scrambled to his hooves, and now that he was nearer to the blood elf, he brought the comfortable, familiar weight of his staff into his hands, pounding it once against the dirt as he approached. The meat of his arms and the mage's rolling shoulders were oddly athletic for an arcanist, a little superior to his fellows. Certainly explained why he was coming into melee with Jaideng, when typically a mage would hang back and never encourage such interaction. Still, this Draenei wasn't particularly buff. Long, fit, but not overly strong.

Still, Mordulin could swing dangerously fast, very practiced with this weapon, it seemed. It was a shame, actually, he wasn't using more magic.

Jaideng shook his head clear of the fog and looked up at the approaching Draenei. He frowned, ears going back as he pushed himself across the ground back away from him. He raised a hand as if to ward him off, "Stay away from me...please, just let me go."

Mordulin narrowed his eyes, leaning his neck forward as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He snorted derisively. Without warning, now that he was very close, Mordulin kicked against Jaideng's gut, hard, "Either you'll get up, walk yourself back into that jail, or you're dying here."

Jaideng's hand moved down to help absorb the blow though he still grunted and grimaced from the pain. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head frantically, "I'm not going back in there!" even as he spoke he kicked out against one of Mordulin's legs just above the hoof.

Mordulin cried out -- it was a smart area to hit, and it was an amazingly sensitive area on any hoofed creature or being. It had him stumble over Jaideng, taking a long stride over his body to avoid falling on him and leaving him open and awkward.

"You were in there for a damn good reason, I'm sure of it! You'll be going in there again if you know what's good for you!"

Jaideng cringed back away from him but then snickered and actually started laughing, "What's good for me? What a thing to say." he snickered, lifting a hand towards him, meaning to push him away but the temptation proved too strong and he mana tapped him. It's a painful drain, longer then he knew was safe for either of them, before he's able to make himself stop, "Get away from me." he growled through gritted teeth.

The drain seemed to steal air from Mordulin, unable to take in a breath while it was happening. He blinked, stunned after it had happened. The pain still lingered and burned through him, and feeling tread upon, the connection a severe insult and violation of his person, rage boiled up inside of him.

Mordulin didn't want his staff anymore, he discarded it. This was personal.

He wound up a fist and threw the blow ahead of him. He wanted fists involved, he wanted to feel the crunch of skin and bone against his knuckles.

Jaideng gasped and threw his arms up in front of himself defensively, trying to curl up and protect himself from the abuse.

Mordulin pounded away at the angular face ahead of him relentlessly, punch upon punch. In truth, he didn't much aim for just the head. Anywhere was just fine. "Fight back, asshole!"

Jaideng grimaced, trying to stay focused through the pain. In the position he was in he only really had one option as a means of fighting back...and it was one he normally wouldn't consider under less life threatening conditions...but...oh well...he asked for it. Curling a leg up he kneed him sharply in the groin.

The Draenei openly let out a cracked, breathless groan and crumbled, his eyes tightly closed, tears burning the corners of his eyes. He blinked and tried to push past the haze of excruciating, pulsing hurt, barely staying on his feet, hovering over the elf. The fact stood that it didn't floor him as Jaideng, or anyone really, should have expected.

When Mordulin raised his head, he met eyes with Jaideng, his mouth a thin line of hate. He narrowed his gaze, his nose crinkled up in a disapproving sneer. He grabbed for the elf's hair, any good handful would do, and he dragged him to his feet by it.

Jaideng grimaced and grabbed at the hand in his hair, though the pain of it didn't keep him from trying to pull away as he glared at him, "Let go of me...I haven't done anything but defend myself."

Mordulin spun the voluminous hair up in a ball on that fist, rolling it over Jaideng's scalp to reach his face and slammed the back of the elf's head into the trunk behind him repeatedly. He muffled his cries and his breathing while still having a hold on this bastard, cracking his skull doing it.

Jaideng took the first hit stoically though he began struggling in earnest, actually pulling out a chunk of his hair in the process, the second strike caused him to cry out, the third and he went limp, barely conscious.

Mordulin at last, let go entirely. He let Jaideng fall to the dirt any which way his body fell before the tree, tilting his head against his shoulder to admire his work. There at least had been something true and full of courage and humanity about the Draenei mere minutes ago. The eyes that had looked through the window told as much. There was nothing of that now. Cold, calculating. Considering what, Jaideng didn't know. But there was no final blow.

All the Draenei knew was sheer, fuming anger, blood against tanned skin. These Sin'dorei were terrible sneaks and liars indeed, but something about this wounded man was somehow still clearly masculine. Usually Mordulin saw them withered or fully clothed, not like this. It was an appealing state of ruin.

Odd, to be noticing such detail. Mordulin made note of that.

Jaideng didn't have the strength to catch himself when he was dropped and only after a few long moments when he started to feel more aware, and that came with the knowledge he wasn't dead yet, did he bother to move, groaning as he turned over onto his side. One hand went towards the bloody mess that was the back of his head right now, blinking as some of the blood trickled down the side of his face.

Knowing the elf was little better than a slightly more than living doll at this point, Mordulin gathered his staff, put it at his back again. He checked his belt for flint and tinder, and indeed it was there.

Snatching the elf up by one of his arms, he dragged his body further into the forest at a hard walk.

Mordulin grunted and became more irritated the further he went. He looked around, tried to turn back, but he didn't know what 'turn back' was, not in this light.

Mordulin had managed to make himself hopelessly lost, but he was not afraid. He was far too stubborn, to wrathful at this point, to be afraid. He'd make things right, or at least make it look like he put up a fight, or at worst wanted to kill the prisoner himself, which he suspected wouldn't be seen as all that bad.

Still, he opted for returning him to jail, and cleared leaf litter for a stone-ringed fire. He'd settle here for the night, doubting the wounded prisoner would go anywhere. Having made a campfire with a fair amount of ease, Mordulin dragged the prisoner's limp body beside it where he could watch him.

The moon was full that night, the sky clear. It gave him some decent light, though not much. He'd taken the precaution to tie the blood elf to a sapling near camp, his hands fitted in wound knots behind him, tethering him to a short line Mordulin had wrapped around the tree.

He'd have some limited freedom if he awoke without mental damage.

His watch was fitful that night, not made for such work there were times he DID fall asleep. Another day and night came and went uneventfully and Mordulin tried to find his way out on his own -- still nothing. And no rain. He couldn't continue conjuring water and food without worrying about his mana. Magic was his defense and if he had none of it while facing the predatory wildlife JUST because he'd wanted a muffin well...he'd deserve death.

It was morning on the third day, and there was some cloud cover, but he found himself rationing his summoned water. He hadn't expected to be lost.

Jaideng spent the first night and day in and out of consciousness and when he was awake he was only barely aware. The second night he was more aware but chose to remain silent, meaning to try to discern what his captor meant to do with him. The day after that however found him sitting up against the tree giving both the Draenei and their surroundings curious glances. His head still hurt horribly and he was starting to feel renewed effects from his withdrawal...added in that he was hungry and incredibly thirsty at this point.

There was a wide circle of trampled area around the now dimly smoldering campfire, and the Draenei fell onto his backside as most did when they wanted to sit. He looked frazzled and tired, his braid unkempt. It was obvious he'd been pacing, or maybe, searching. A path, a way out, or food, or for water. Something solid and real and sustaining to replenish his energy to be able to depend on his magic emergency conjuring in the first place.

He glared at the elf and spoke in common. "Waiting for my escorts."

Jaideng blinked, "...escorts?" he asked though his voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. He glanced around again and then smirked slightly, "I see...you're lost." he said this with light amusement and not as if he meant it in any insulting way.

Mordulin's glare darkened in intensity, and he drug up a stone from the ground, tossing it at the elf, "Not lost!"

Jaideng's ears went back and he flinched away from the thrown stone, clearly despite his seeming humor he hadn't forgotten his recent beating. With a heavy sigh he relaxed again, "If you say so..." he shifted slightly, wincing as he twisted his bound hands to return lost circulation, "...if that's the case...what exactly do you want with me? Or are you planning on seeing how long I can last without water?"

Mordulin gave the elf an annoyed look, but he isn't too cruel not to give the prisoner water. With a sigh, he conjured a small flask of it, walking over and popping open the skin, holding it for Jaideng to drink, "It is...really not my decision what to do with you. It was someone else's, and I stole that. I aim to return you."

Jaideng accepted the water though he only drank as much as he felt he needed at that moment, wincing as the action aggravated a cut on his lip. He sat back, "Well...what are you waiting for then?"

"Don't get smart with me." Mordulin hissed threateningly. "I could make things worse, wandering around carting you around." No, he still wasn't going to admit he was lost.

"Well, we can't both just sit here waiting for your...escorts...we'll both die. You're lucky none of this has attracted any predators yet." Jaideng quipped in.

"Stop talking to me!" Mordulin snarled, flames licking between his fingertips, "I will not share any ideas with my enemy. We sit, and we wait. You certainly aren't going anywhere and if something happens to you while you're tied there I don't really mind."

Jaideng leaned back against the tree, glaring at him slightly, "I'm not your enemy..."

Mordulin let out a hardy laugh at that, rolling his eyes. "Oh? And I am 'not' tempted to kill you. Come now, do shut up."

Jaideng snorted but does as he's told for about an hour, "So...how do you like the place so far?" he asked rather casually and completely out of the blue.

Mordulin didn't entirely appreciate the silence, certainly not out in the wilderness as he was, where he controlled nothing. He almost welcomed the moment the elf broke that silence. Still paranoid, he looked around for anyone watching before he did in fact, address him,".............can't say I'm fond of it."

Jaideng blinked and shrugged, "It's not ALL bad...but...I guess I can see where you're coming from. It's got to be better then where you came from though right?"

Mordulin stood on his hooves fairly quickly, approaching the elf and closing distance between them fast. He grabbed him by his neck and propped him up against the trunk, his feet having left the ground. He got in close to the elf then, so he could feel the venom in his words rather than only hear it. "Do not pretend to fathom the beauty of where I come from. Nothing on this planet compares."

Jaideng grimaced, "...ok." he managed to get out though he gives him a look that clearly suggested he was starting to question the Draenei's sanity.

He found himself abruptly dropped again and Mordulin took a step back from him, looking down on him,"Tell me why the Alliance had you locked away. What crimes are you responsible for?"

Jaideng coughed and cleared his throat before responding, "Crimes? None...unless you consider the fact that I am a blood elf to be a crime of course...you wouldn't be alone."

"Playing with fel has consequences, and for meddling in it you deserve whatever fate you receive." Mordulin snapped back,"There's more to it than that, and you're not telling me."

Jaideng smirked slightly but it didn't reach his eyes which darken slightly, "Yes...that it does...but I'd of died without it." he shifts slightly again, "I was not locked up for doing anything wrong...what do the details of it matter to you? I was being held against my will and would have died if you hadn't let me out...so...thanks I guess..."

Mordulin gave him an irritated look. "Don't thank me, scum. You're going back in. Somehow."

Jaideng lifted an eyebrow, "We'll see about that..."

"I'm not spending my day arguing with the likes of you! I have a path to find, possibly food." Mordulin craned his neck out, giving the area a hopeless, cursory look around.

"Hmph...good luck with that, because clearly you know exactly what you're doing." Jaideng sniped, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You haughty little shit! Think you know it all? Think you know a better way, hm?" he snarled, again returning within inches of Jaideng's face. He tilted his head, regarding Jaideng's clothes with some interest. Spies typically had documents hidden on their person -- things maybe his peoples' military would have interest in seeing.

Surely this elf was a spy.

Jaideng just smiled this time, "Of course I do...I am a hunter afterall. I could track our way back to where we were easily."

Not listening the elf's valuable words, Mordulin pulled a short knife from his belt, jabbing it beneath Jaideng's shirt buttons. He ripped through his shirt with it, tore it off, cast it aside. What scraps he held onto, any pockets were searched.

Jaideng flinched back at the appearance of the knife and then cursed under his breath as his shirt was completely ruined, "What are you doing??" his pockets were empty for the most part, the only thing of any significance was a small dull green crystal, otherwise he had nothing on him...not even currency.

"Maybe I would consider your freedom if you gave up information on your people. Valuable notes, perhaps. Plans. Acceptable bargaining tools." Mordulin didn't wait, nor hesitate, to stab down and through the waistline of the elf's britches, somehow missing his skin out of luck.

The belt snapped against the sharpened blade and his pants would not be held up any longer, not with how the Draenei tore them off.

Jaideng scoffed, "Me? I don't know anything...I'm just a grunt...look at me for Lights sake, do I look important?" he actually cried out when Mordulin stabbed down though he was not actually cut, he shook his head trying to curl up, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Just a very articulate grunt that got his own special prison in the middle of nowhere?" Mordulin shoved him against the tree, "I'm to BELIEVE that?!"

Any amount of britches and decency Jaideng had left was now hanging around his ankles in shreds. Mordulin, looking all the more irritated for not finding anything of value.

Jaideng grunted, "That had nothing to do with my station and...articulate? Eleven years ago I fought for the Alliance...side by side with humans...why wouldn't I know their language?" His ears are pinned back in reaction to the situation, trying to ignore his nudity.

Mordulin didn't seem to hear him, and even if he did he wasn't paying attention. His head was tilted still and there was a kind of ...dark, subtle admiration in his face. Analyzing, uncomfortably curious. He had expected a non-masculine physique, as did many who teased elves. He was very wrong, and it seemed, mildly intrigued, which, was a misplaced feeling entirely.

Jaideng pressed his back against the tree and glared at him, he didn't like how he was being looked at, "What is wrong with you?"

The question came without hesitation. Mordulin was stuck in the middle of nowhere with limits on his supplies. His life socially was an uneventful thing, and he regarded hsi prisoner coldly. Without sympathy. He ran the pointed nail of a thumb across Jaideng's broken lower lip. He was eerily entranced by the feel of it.

"Your life, elf. What is it worth to you."

Jaideng frowned heavily and then flinched his head back away from the touch, accidentally smacking it against the tree which made him gasp in renewed pain from his head injury. He hissed and glared up at him, "...what kind of question is that?"

Mordulin smiled at this, a sickening, kind of stomach turning grin. The elf really didn't have anywhere to go, no options. Really, he'd deserve this. All of his damnable people did. It was the worst of thoughts to Mordulin, but honest, that he would never know what it was like to bed anyone he preferred. His culture did not support his choices.

He moved in closer to Jaideng, placing his lower torso between Jaideng's legs. Grabbing Jaideng's jaw forcibly, he guided him to look at him. "We may bargain, elf.

Jaideng swallowed hard. He had a pretty good idea of where this was going, "Bargain?" he let out a slight chuckle despite everything, "That implies I'm being given a choice."

His smart responses were not doing him any favors.

The Draenei's jaw sets and that same look he had three days ago comes over him, the one that nearly killed Jaideng before. Striking the elf across the face with a powerful back hand, Mordulin reached around him to the knotted tether he had him secured to the tree with.

He loosened it enough to allow Jaideng to get on his knees, and pushed his shoulders down.

The Draenei looked around briefly, just to secure the area once more, and removed the sash from his robe. The folds of his robes parted to reveal no, he wasn't wearing anything underneath any of it. Who knows, maybe this race didn't have a need for layers, or maybe this asshole was as perverted as his expressions typically suggested.

At any rate, he was a particularly gifted male of his people, packing, thick and half-engorged anyway, looking down at the elf with some amusement.

Jaideng resisted the action of being pushed down not that it did him any good. He took note of everything but his only response was to glare up at him, baring his teeth in obvious warning.

His Draenic captor just tsked and shook his head, struck by disbelief, "I would think it smart for you to take this option...but, if you insist?"

Annoyed, he yanked Jaideng back into a standing position, re-tightened the tether and picked up the elf, putting him waist high with him. He doesn't entirely seem to give a damn whether or not the elf chose to use his waist and legs to hold on, the trunk offered enough support even if Jaideng chose not to assist him.

Jai grimaced and glared at him for a moment longer then let his head fall back slightly. He actually started laughing a bit, though...what exactly he found funny about the situation was a mystery.

Not at all interested in hearing his laughter, and in fact somewhat disgusted and disturbed by it, Mordulin brought a hand to Jaideng's throat and squeezed it. A sharp, excruciating pain filled Jaideng from his backside, and Mordulin didn't offer him any relief from spit or any other material beyond pre-cum. To hell with this prisoner and his utter strangeness, he deserved this. He pushed him against the trunk, hard, and filled him. He let out a guttural snarl against the blood elf's head, close to his ear, and whispered harsh, Draenic obscenities.

Jaideng's laughter was cut off in a breathy cry that became somewhat choked by the hand on his throat. His body was stiff and shaking slightly against him as he fought to adjust to the intrusion. He started to relax a bit just as he heard the draenic which...though he couldn't understand it he could somewhat get the basic idea. He grunted slightly and then abruptly bit him hard in the crook of the neck. It was painful but not really enough to seem like he was actually attacking him...

If Jaideng was hoping that was going to buy him any amount of time, it only quickened the pace. He'd find splinters and bark dust embedded in the bruising on his back, later. His captor actually burbled and made nonsensical noise out of sheer pleasure, bucking his hips at a gruelling, if unpracticed pace. Even if Jaideng hadn't experienced anything like this before, he could easily tell...this kind of experience was new to the Draenei.

There was the rhythm of an experienced person who knew timing, and then there was just a sheer, painful pounding. Which was about what this mage seemed to be doing.

Jai stopped biting him, dealing with the extremely rough and uneven pace for a few moments silently before gasping out, "Uch...damnit...slow down...it's...it's not a race."

Maybe out of anger or frustration that he was so inexperienced, and that it was showing, Mordulin tightened Jaideng's bonds more and lifted the ropes higher up the tree to elevate him alone just by his arms. Whether or not they dislocated, Mordulin wasn't paying attention. There was the fleeting thought he could've better spent this moment with someone he cared about but...it was too late, now.

The elf's small frame was easy to handle, interesting to him in ways he couldn't fully grasp. The tightness of a virgin behind, when compared to Mordulin's girth, was a little much to bare.

Mordulin's concentration flatly sucked.

Still...it was...odd enough, that he was actually listening to the Sin'dorei's advice, which was partly why he elevated him. Less impaled, yes, the draenei did go a little slower. It took everything in his power to even do so.

Jai grimaced at the strain the new position put on his shoulders but he was sufficiently distracted from this by the change in pace which after a moment actually began to drag sounds of pleasure from his throat.

Mordulin had every intention of being the morally corrupt warden, long lost to his needs. He deserved this as much as he needed it. The elf he...he shouldn't be enjoying himself. He went the wrong route, listening to him, and he wasn't even sure why he had.

In truth, Mordulin just didn't have it in him to be entirely wicked like that...was that weakness? The bite in his shoulder burned at that thought, and he remembered that maybe, he was losing control of the situation.

Tearing himself out and away from Jaideng in one rough movement, he took a moment to tear several pieces of his robe sleeves off--using one to blindfold Jaideng--another to shove halfway down his throat to gag him, and the last to cut off circulation from his dick.

Angry with himself to have allowed him so much freedom, the Draenei backhanded him again -- so roughly the weight behind it swayed the body that hung off of the trunk slightly.

Jai protested slightly at this treatment, even after he was gagged. He fell silent after he was backhanded though...this is actually because he momentarily lost consciousness again, though it would be hard to tell that, blindfolded as he was.

"Hmph. That's better." there was a crawling, hot feeling that coursed up Mordulin's spine. He found satisfaction with the elf's severely wounded state, and he was not...even sure why he wasn't sorry. Only that it felt right, it 'filled a hole' somewhere inside him. Something approving contracts and managing minor law and accounting didn't give him.

Jaideng came to with the faintest shake of his head and muffled moan. He was now having a hard time focusing beyond the pain and general discomfort of his head trauma.

Still, the Draenei realized, he couldn't have fun with a corpse or unconscious thing. No response definitely didn't get any response from his own body and desires, that much he knew. He plucked a small red potion from a side pocket on his robe, bit the cork out with his teeth and soaked Jaideng's gag with it.

Jaideng twitched away at that, making chocking noises as the gag became wet unexpectedly which made breathing around it difficult. He jerked his head away and shook it, coughing and fighting against his gag reflex to keep from making the situation even worse. Eventually he seemed to relax, breathing hard through his nose. Even so the pain in his head faded a bit and his other injuries seemed far less dramatic.

For all of Mordulin's talk of wanting to kill him, or not regretting it, it seemed he didn't want that on his conscience. The elf could not see the short moment of relief on the mage's face, and could only feel Mordulin's brisk, warningless reentry into his person. Pressed against Jaideng, he towered over him easily enough to comfortably bite at the lobe of one of his ears, suckling on it and taking much of it into his mouth.

Jai just grunted at the feeling of being taken again though whatever pain he might have felt from that was instantly forgotten with the assault on his ear. He froze for a moment then shuddered, arching against him.

Draenic ears were sensitive, yes, but they weren't...this wasn't...this was a curious thing. Elven ears held erotic sensitivity, it seemed. This guy had transformed into absolute putty.

Mordulin found it just amusing enough to drag his tongue across the elf's jawline to the other side of his head to give the other ear the same attention.

Jaideng let out a muffled whimper and shook his head in an attempt to pull away, the over stimulation becoming uncomfortable. He was now very noticeably flushed.

The way Mordulin pressed against this body in front of him made it hard for Jaideng to take in a complete, full breath. The only thing Jaideng was able to sense beyond the spice of Draenic musk and that impossibly full feeling on the other end of him--until finally, when Mordulin's thrusts became harder and deeper again, Jaideng could feel fangs grazing one of his ears. Draenei did in fact, have fangs.

What were once playful nips became finally, one strong, puncturing bite that crunched through his ear lobe, effectively giving him a new earring hole. Pointed nails attached to wandering hands came around to Jaideng's back and held him closer to Mordulin, the grip in his skin cutting lines behind him.

Jaideng let out a muffled scream at the pain in his ear, pulling his head away in an effort to get away from the attack, the injured ear held back flat against his skull. Whatever other discomfort he might be in he doesn't seem as aware of it.

\--too much? There was a turning in Mordulin's gut. He...found himself feeling bad, even the rhythm he kept, momentarily broke. He had assumed something like that would be an on-edge, pleasurable kind of thing. Instead hm...these ears, the way they reacted to stimulus really wasn't too different from how he'd be if someone dared to do anything with the tentacles that hung from his jawline.

Almost instinctively they fattened and curled up as he thought of them being punctured. Jaideng could feel something withdraw from being draped over his shoulders -- whatever it had been.

Jai shook his head slightly, injured ear still held back, as he took a few shuddering breaths and Mordulin could feel that his pulse was racing. Where nothing else had, this attack seemed to have actually frightened him.

It's a break in passion, and again in awkward maintenance as Mordulin returns to his shots of potions, taking a drag from a small bottle and casting it aside -- but he does not swallow it. It wasn't exactly commonplace for an attacker to kiss his victim, but Mordulin did so on Jaideng's wound, letting his lips linger there.

As the pain faded away Jaideng noticeably relaxed and his ears actually perked up, no longer held back in aggression or fear as they had been the entire time.

"Cute" actually came to mind. These people...were very animated. Mordulin didn't have to see his eyes to know what he was feeling. He couldn't figure out where his growing fascination was coming from and he certianly didn't know whether or not to reject that feeling.

Scanning the land around them again for any onlookers or spies, and as he had for several days now, the coast was clear. Mordulin slowly, if not hesitantly, removed the gag.

Jaideng coughed slightly as it was removed, taking a few deep breaths as he flexed his jaw a bit. He doesn't say anything.

Mordulin tilted his head at this, addressing the situation. His voice was deep, thick, and husky, crackling dryly when he speaks. "...no call for help?"

Jaideng's lips twitched slightly, one corner curling upward, "...who would I call to?"

That was both an oddly sensible statement and an accepting, receptively submissive one. Resigned to his fate impaled by the Draenei. Mordulin gave him a surprised look.

Mordulin shook his head, chuckling slightly, and closed distance between them again, once again losing his reservations.

Maybe it was a telling thing Mordulin seemed to pause and reposition himself so often, but it was up to the elf whether or not he'd point it out. Mordulin was tiring, and as exploratory as he was being, attempting to take his time, he didn't really know what he was doing.

And he wouldn't last long.

It was certainly peculiar -- from what Jaideng could have told of the man, he didn't look young. Developed musculature told him Mordulin wasn't. Still, Mordulin seemed to work with what he had, learning on the fly, and took it steady.

Jai could certainly tell there was a lack of experience but then he wasn't exactly familiar with this particular situation himself. He decided against making any comments, for the most part because Mordulin didn't always react as he expected him to when he spoke and he'd reached his limit on how much pain he was willing to endure. Bound as he was there was no way to really enjoy it but he didn't want any more actual abuse.

The Draenei's breath quickened as he traced down the elf's stomach to his groin, untying his member. He felt he left him that way long enough, or maybe the guilt still lingered from damaging his ear. The other hand dug into Jaideng's back just as much as it supported him, and maybe Mordulin expected this was how these things ended -- he kissed the elf as his movements became erratic and he found himself spent.

Jaideng let out a loud gasp as he was unexpectedly freed and he wrapped his legs around him, arching. He was even more surprised by the kiss but instead of resisting it he threw himself into it fiercely.

Mordulin hadn't expected to find mutual passion here. He committed himself to a less than acceptable act to release tension, fear, anger. He wanted to steal a kiss, not to be given one. Mordulin only reared his head back half-heartedly, not really breaking away from the elf. It felt...wonderful, and his face felt hot.

Jaideng's attacker actually whimpered against him.

Jai continued the kiss for a short moment before letting him pull away, mostly because his arms were still tied behind him at an awkward angle and trying to follow Mordulin's movements put too much strain on them.

The Draenei tore the blindfold off of Jaideng's head and finally, took his dagger and shredded the knotting that hung Jaideng from the tree. He tossed the weapon aside and blinded by his risen hunger for this man -- to feel him entirely and in any way possible -- Mordulin seemed to switch places with him, putting his back against the tree just to continue holding him.

From the way the Draenei was acting now he was at Jaideng's mercy -- he didn't give a damn about anything else, like he probably should.

Jai took only a short moment to adjust to the situation, equally blinded by his need that he wasn't even considering any kind of escape. The positioning was a little awkward without the rope to help support him and he had to all but cling to him to make up for the height difference. He moved in as if he meant to kiss him again but lingered in front of his face, fel colored gaze meeting Mordulin's from barely an inch away...a reminder that he had just put himself in a potentially deadly situation. He smirked slightly and used his legs to adjust himself, half riding him and half guiding him.

There was a second that Mordulin was personally, terrified for his own life. It was a reasonable feeling and it SHOULD have lingered for longer than it did. He'd run into Sin'dorei before, roasted many of them. He hadn't let any this close to him, and quite frankly he hadn't fucked one.

He should be wary for some kind of surprise weapon or something--but then, what was there to fear, really. He was disrobed. In the end, Mordulin longed for this kind of situation more than he gave a damn about his own life.

He hadn't ever expected to come to such a powerful, legitly consuming orgasm at the actions of one of his enemies, part of him felt as if he should be sick with himself, ashamed. That part of him just wasn't loud enough to be heard at this moment, however. It would bother him later. Mordulin hadn't muttered much beyond the occasional grunt, whimpering only when Jaideng had kissed him. He found himself suddenly short of breath, his tone rasping, and his legs shivered.

He felt warm, and weak, and if he died this way...he'd seen enough to know he might as well not care that it would end. Relationships with his own people had never come to this point...this was all he had.

Jaideng was having many of the same conflicting feelings. He'd have never been able to foresee any of these events. He certainly hadn't seen it ending this way...not too long ago he'd been convinced he was going to be killed. When his ear had been bitten he'd feared he would be mutilated in some horrible way first and yet now...now he he had his face buried against the Draenei's neck as he came with a barely audiable breathless cry, fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders. The intensity of it all was more then he ever recalled experiencing before, leaving him feeling weak and thuroughly spent afterward. In truth the entire experience seemed almost cleansing...as if some huge weight had been lifted that he didn't even known had existed before.

If Mordulin's back hadn't been against the tree, he would have simply fallen backwards onto his behind, taking the elf with him. His crest spike behind his head clunked against the trunk -- he couldn't tilt his head back to lean on the bark of it. There were nail marks deep in the Draenei's bare shoulders, bleeding a slick blue, his robe having long ago slipped down around his elbows.

Slowly, he removed himself from within his 'supposed' prisoner, and it...it was a hesitant action. As if he didn't...want to. As it was, he'd been quite the efficient plug, and without it, what Mordulin lacked in skill seemed to appear in liquid quantity. He left behind a deposit more akin to a feral animal than something sentient. Jaideng wasn't just sticky, he was dripping and coolly wet.

Draenei were fairly large beings...it...was a problem.

He carefully put Jaideng back on his own feet, showing an odd amount of concern for his well being. Mordulin's eyes lingered on Jaideng's form, his fascination easily readable, and he tries to avoid the elf noticing by looking away.

Jai let out a soft sigh, sounding a bit relieved as he was put down. Of course the moment he was allowed to support his own weight he winced and wound up sinking into a position that was half sitting, half laying down. He was bloody and bruised among other things, and his legs felt like jello. The back of his head was still heavily matted by blood though it was hard to tell how much of the injury still remained. His back and shoulders looked the worst, deeply bruised and covered in cuts and scrapes.

Clearing his throat, Mordulin tied his sash on his robe to closed it -- remaining in the thing even though he'd torn up the sleeves something awful just to have fun with this...now guest of his.

Prisoner wasn't exactly the right word, anymore.

He sank down onto his behind himself, of his own accord, still watching Jaideng. He looked more beautiful now than when he was when he was unmarred.

Mordulin shook his head lightly, chewed on his tongue.

Completely out of place feelings, entirely biological. He was assuming attachment just because of sex, that was all.

Of course, this didn't change the fact that he was lonely. And had been for thousands of years.

Jaideng just sat there in silence for a long moment before finally looking up and giving him a slight smile, "You uh...you ruined my clothes." he managed to croak out

Mordulin gave him an unimpressed, deadpan look.

Sheer courtesy had him scrounge through the small satchel he had, and at best, all he had was a simple grey back-up robe. Hardly interesting. He likely would've used it as an outer layer if he came in contact with truly below-zero weather. He didn't know where to expect it on Azeroth.

He tossed it to the elf for him to figure out.

Jaideng caught it though he was not thrilled about getting dressed while he was in the state he was in but...he supposed he didn't have much choice. He forced himself to stand, though it looked awkward and painful, as he pulled the robe on. Once he was done he simply stood there and blinked at him uncertainly.

The Draenei didn't look half as triumphant or domineering as Jaideng may have been expecting. He in fact, as he looked elsewhere, off in the distance to flocks of birds passing by (or whatever had his attention) Mordulin looked...mildly upset. He curled his massive legs up towards himself, and wrapped his tail around them.

"Hm. Go."

"You can go."

Mordulin had expected the experience to make him feel more complete and accomplished, like the man he assumed his peers wanted him to be. In the end, it just seemed to leave a bigger hole. He didn't know how those he knew could do something like that so casually.

Jaideng looked surprised and glanced around him. He turned as if he meant to walk away but then turned back, "...I can take you back to the road...I know my way around these parts."

Even if Mordulin was willing to listen and hear him out now, his nose curled, his brow line fell angrily. He carried a dark expression and rested the side of his head on his knees.

"You're not obligated to lead me anywhere! Get out of here!" if Mordulin had meant for it to sound threatening, what with how it boomed out of him, it didn't. Not with how his eyes gleamed and burned as he turned to snap at the blood elf directly. He pointed out into the forest expanse quite forcefully.

It didn't sound threatening, at all. It sounded defensive.

Jaideng flinched back a bit but shook his head, "I know I'm not obligated...I want to help you."

Mordulin swallowed dryly, kicking dust over the remainder of the campfire still crumbling during the day hours. It was nothing but thin smoke now. It seemed to take him forever to get to his feet, and his eyes...never quite reach his guide's eyes again.

Jai smiled slightly but didn't push him, guiding him back to the path he'd left in silence. Once they're there though he can't remain that way, "So...goodbye, I suppose...thank you for letting me out...my name is Jaideng by the way."

Mordulin seemed to chew on his lip as he followed him, struck quiet. The staff he'd used as a walking stick just to idle with, he was now using on purpose. His legs could hardly support him after something so strenuous he hadn't done before. He felt stupid, what with how very easily the blood elf guided him to the road. He had a look of someone frustrated and lost, regardless of being able to find his way. He seemed hurt, just to hear the Sin'dorei bothering to introduce himself.

The likelihood of them ever meeting again was entirely null.

Jaideng stood there for a long moment, looking as if he was waiting for something, but when it seemed he wasn't going to be getting it he sighed heavily and turned to leave.

"Mordulin..." the so-named Draenei called after him, his voice cracking. He seemed to actually be watching Jaideng depart, his eyes wet with tears, his expression unusually long and his tail lastly wrapped around one of his legs.

For an Alliance loyalist and a vicious pervert that nearly cost Jaideng his life he didn't look...all that proud of himself.

Jai looked back, nodded and smiled, "Don't look so down...this world is not as big as it seems." he said before disappearing back into the woods.


End file.
